1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for assembling frames and particularly to the assembly of furniture drawers.
2. Description of the Background Art
A wide variety of machines are well known in the art for assembling generally rectangular wooden frames. These machines usually require the user to assemble the frame with the machine subsequently securing the various assembled frame portions together. For example, some machines require the user to insert a pair of perpendicularly related side portions of the wooden frame into the machine. The machine then butts the two portions together in the proper arrangement and subsequently secures them by stapling or nailing. The user then positions another pair of portions of the frame together to form another corner of the wooden frame and then the various portions are assembled into a completed rectangular frame. Devices of this general type are shown in U.S Pat. Nos. 3,734,381, 3,791,017, and 4,127,226.
In the assembly of drawers for furniture, such as cabinets, dressers and the like, the assembly of the various side, back and front portions into the original unsecured assembly is somewhat more difficult and time consuming than other frame forming operations due to the interfitting relationship of the various pieces. Once the pieces are assembled, manual securement, by stapling or the like, is often as practical as automated stapling machinery.
Many manufacturers of low cost furniture have found, surprisingly, that the assembly of drawers is the most time consuming operation in the assembly of vanities and dressers. Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide an automated drawer assembly apparatus capable of continuous drawer assembly.